Ticking Time
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Giotto's time was moving. And Tsuna would make sure it goes on. G27. Fluff. Christmas-Shot.


**Title: **Ticking time

**Summary: **Giotto's time was moving. And Tsuna would make sure it goes on.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** G27

**Warning: **Excessive blushing, fluff

* * *

**Ticking Time**

Tsuna sighed as he signed the paperwork stacked on his desk. On the couch, his beloved blond guest chuckled.

" What… exactly are you doing here, Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

" Stalking you." Said man replied.

The founder of the Vongola Famiglia had popped up about six months ago when one time-traveling experiment went wrong. As it turns out, the Giotto that appeared had retired but didn't mind staying to help his beloved descendant. Fortunately –or unfortunately, depending on how one saw it– Vongola was forbidden to continue its time-traveling experiment by Vendice themselves. Along the way, the two bosses had taken quite the liking to each other and had danced around the issue for a rather long time –actually, Giotto was flirting on a daily basis making Tsuna blush on a daily basis– and some of the Family members had started betting to see if the two will get together by the end of the year.

Tsuna glared as he put aside another piece of document. Giotto laughed.

" I'm joking. Well, there's nothing else I have to do anyway." Giotto said.

" …I can send you on a mission." Tsuna muttered.

" Nuh-uh. You may be the _current_ boss, but I am higher-ranked than you." Giotto replied.

" By which you mean you're old." Tsuna added on.

" I am _not _old! I'm twenty-seven!" Giotto said.

' _Was that a pout I saw?' _Tsuna thought to himself. " Correction: Four hundred and something-seven years old."

This time, Giotto pouted outright. " How mean."

Tsuna blushed, nearly slapping himself when he thought that the other was rather cute when pouting. The brunette finally managed to settle on a half-hearted glare when Giotto broke into a grin. It was then did Tsuna notice a tinge of sadness in the blond's azure eyes. Tsuna frowned.

" Are you still upset… about the watch?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

Giotto frowned and looked away.

About a week ago, Giotto had found his golden pocket watch missing from its usual seat on the side-table. He had just stepped out for a bit –Lambo had apparently caused a ruckus– and when he went back to his room, the watch was already gone. Tsuna had offered to order a check of the entire estate, but Giotto had kindly declined, saying that the watch was already broken and it wasn't worth the effort. The two had a brief argument over it, with Tsuna arguing that the pocket watch was a sign of everlasting friendship between the first generation Vongola Guardians, and Giotto replying that it was the thoughts that counts.

" …I'm fine." Giotto said.

' _Liar.' _Tsuna sighed. " …Oh, dammit."

Giotto looked over and blinked in confusion.

" Why the hell do I have to do paperwork on Christmas?" Tsuna groaned.

It had taken Tsuna everything _not _to slam his pen on the table–or simply snap the pen in half. The tenth boss of Vongola took a quick glance at the clock.

" Well, what do you know, it's about time…" Tsuna muttered. He walked over to Giotto and extended a hand. Giotto looked down at the hand before raising an eyebrow at the brunette. Tsuna blushed and muttered. " Well… You said you were stalking me, right?"

Giotto grinned and took the hand.

* * *

" So, who's coming to this dinner?" Giotto asked.

" 'tou-san, Dino-nii, Varia, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Yuni, Gamma –no, I didn't invite him willingly; I'm not even close with him but he insisted on following his Princess– and, of course, you, the Guardians, Reborn and Grandpa." Tsuna replied.

" Quite a big group." Giotto commented.

" Not as large as a party." Tsuna said.

" Point taken." Giotto nodded. " Nice Christmas tree, by the way."

" Lambo took it upon himself to decorate a Christmas tree when I said that it'll be nice to have a Christmas tree in the dining room." Tsuna smiled.

" He loves you." Giotto chuckled softly. " …And hates me. All of your Guardians do, actually. Except maybe your Rain and Sun Guardians." Giotto pouted.

Tsuna laughed. He gave the blond a gentle shove. " Now, go mingle."

" But I'm staking you! I can't stalk you if I don't follow you around." Giotto exclaimed.

" You can stalk me later." Tsuna waved him off and headed off to speak to his friends.

Giotto frowned as he leaned back on the closest wall, watching silently as people streamed into the room –most of them with presents in their hands– and chatted among themselves. The blond smiled as he watched Tsuna laugh while talking to Dino.

" Enlighten me as to why Vongola Primo is attempting to –and obviously failing at– become part of the wallpaper?"

" …Reborn. Merry Christmas." Giotto greeted.

" Merry Christmas." The Arcobaleno replied.

" As for your question… I've decided that I should stand aside, in case of any… _accidents_." Giotto replied.

" You're more than capable of defending yourself, so what's there to fear?" Reborn questioned.

" Fear?" Giotto gave a chuckle. " I fear Tsunayoshi's tears."

" Tsuna, huh…" Reborn mused.

" It's Christmas; I doubt Tsunayoshi wish to have any accidents happening today." Giotto said. " A Family holiday, after all."

Reborn chuckled. " Of course."

" Guys, get a seat and sit down. Dinner's ready!" Tsuna yelled, his head poking out from the kitchen doors.

The others took a seat each. Tsuna sat at the end of the table, with Xanxus on the opposite end. Reborn and Giotto took the left and right seat of Tsuna respectively, while the Guardians followed. Timoteo, Dino, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Yuni and Gamma sat in the middle, while the Varia took the seats nearest to their Boss.

" Now, let me say this before we start." Tsuna said sternly. " If _anything _happens at this dinner, I will give the cleaners off for one week and you guys will clean the entire Vongola mansion for me. Of course, exceptions to this would be the ladies, Reborn, Grandpa and 'tou-san."

" Wait, I'm included?" Giotto, Dino and Colonello protested.

" Yes? You have an objection? Sorry, it's denied." Tsuna smiled gleefully as he gestured for the food to be served.

" Evil…" Giotto muttered.

" I have a sadistic hitman for a tutor; what makes you think I'm _not _evil?" Tsuna replied.

Giotto cursed under his breath.

Tsuna chuckled. " Merry Christmas, guys."

They sat down for dinner, chatting about the year that has passed. Basked in their joy, no one noticed as Tsuna spoke into a communicative device, covered nicely by his now-longer bangs. Suddenly, the dining room door burst opened, and a Santa Claus walked in, literally. Tsuna smiled as he noted the looks of surprise –and happiness, on the younger ones– on their faces.

The Santa Claus headed for the Christmas tree and handed out the presents. When he was done, he screamed.

" Have an _extreme _Christmas!"

" T-Turf-Top?" " Senpai!"

" So, Ryohei is Santa Claus." Reborn said.

" I just mentioned that Lambo will surely be happy if we have a Santa Claus, and he volunteered." Tsuna grinned. He got up. " Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go out for a while. Enjoy the dinner."

" You're going out, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera questioned, not remembering any meetings that the younger Boss had.

" Yup. I have a little something to do. I'll be back in an hour or two, so don't worry. And yes, I have my gloves and rings, I'll be fine." Tsuna answered, knowing that his Family was constantly worried about his safety. " Ciao~"

* * *

Giotto blinked as he eyed the note seating on his bed.

After dinner –in which alcohol was brought out after Tsuna had gone– all of them had split up. Gokudera went back to his office, while Yamamoto helped Ryohei to his room. The other Guardians had either headed back to their own rooms or disappeared, while the guests are all invited to stay the night. Not wanting to be live bait –the others in Tsuna's Family still disliked him, deciding that he'll steal Tsuna away from them; which he probably will– Giotto wisely retreated to his own room while wondering where Tsuna had gone.

He picked up the note and read it before heading out of the room again. The blond swiftly walked to his destination–the gardens. Giotto smiled.

" Are you finally giving in to my advances, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette jumped and turned around. " Don't sneak up on me like that." He scolded. " And who said I'm giving in to your advances?"

" Well, you _did _ask me out." Giotto grinned.

Tsuna blushed. " To the garden _in _the estate." Tsuna muttered.

" Well? What is it?" Giotto asked.

" Ah. Here." Tsuna handed him a box. " Your Christmas present."

" But… I already got one." Giotto frowned.

" Just open it." Tsuna said.

Giotto arched an eyebrow and did as told. He gasped.

" This…" Giotto stuttered.

" Your pocket watch." Tsuna said. " And it's the real thing; not a replica."

Giotto glanced at pocket watch as the information sank in. He opened up the watch, and found it ticking. It was then did something else click in place. " …Tsunayoshi… You…"

" …I stole it, yes." Tsuna had a look of guilt of his face.

" Why?" Giotto questioned, making sure he kept his voice as soft as possible.

" To fix it." Tsuna replied. Giotto rolled his eyes and gave a 'duh' look. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. " I mean… S-Since… Since you're here now… Your time is ticking, so I wanted to make sure you know that. I-I mean… I don't want you to feel like… you're just intruding or that y-you're not–"

" –Tsunayoshi, you're ranting." Giotto cut in, an amused smirk on his face. Tsuna's face was just about as red as the Storm Flame at the moment. " But… _E 'carino. Lei, che è._"

It took a moment or two for Tsuna's disoriented mind to translate the words. " I am _not _cute!"

" You are." Giotto replied. " Can I kiss you?"

" Yeah. Wait. No wait, I mean– no!" Tsuna said frantically.

" You said yes." Giotto grinned as he stalked towards Tsuna, who was backing slowly.

The blond chuckled as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled the brunette to him, immediately closing the distance between their lips. Tsuna struggled a little in his grasp but gave up quickly. Giotto smiled as he deepened the kiss bit by bit, allowing Tsuna to move away if he wishes to.

Tsuna didn't.

Tsuna buried his face in the other's shirt as soon as they pulled apart when the need for air arose. Giotto chuckled softly as the golden watch was deposited into his pocket and he drew the brunette in a loving hug. Tsuna's blush deepened as he felt the rumbling of the blond's chest as he laughed.

" …You are such a jerk. Never thought you'll be one." Tsuna muttered.

" Well, not exactly what I was expecting…" Giotto chuckled.

Tsuna finally forced his blush down and looked up to glare at the other. " What exactly were you expecting?"

Giotto put on a thoughtful expression. " Hmm… That you'll declare your undying love for me?"

Tsuna punched him half-heartedly. " Jerk."

" I know… You've said that." Giotto replied.

" But… _Sei il mio scatto_." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

Giotto's eyes widened a fraction. " Tsunayoshi, you…"

Tsuna blushed as he glared at Giotto half-heartedly. " If this goes out, I'll…"

" Yes?" Giotto grinned.

" I'll… freeze you…!" Tsuna stuttered.

" You do realize…" Giotto murmured, pressing their foreheads together. " …that you're threatening me with my own technique?"

Tsuna pouted. " This isn't fair…"

Giotto chuckled. " …Hey, Tsunayoshi?"

" Hmm?" Tsuna arched an eyebrow. Giotto muttered into his ears and he blushed. Again. " You…!" Tsuna glared.

Giotto smiled back at him cheekily and expectantly. Tsuna muttered something dark under his breath before smashing their lips together. Throwing all rational thoughts out of his mind, Tsuna pressed their lips closer when he felt the other laughing against his lips.

" Tsunayoshi… _Ti amo_."

Tsuna blushed. " _T-Ti amo_… Giotto."

Giotto laughed and hugged Tsuna tightly closely as snow fell around them. At that time, there was something that stood out clearly:

Giotto's time was moving. And Tsuna would make sure it goes on.

* * *

Translations:

_E 'carino. Lei, che è._ – It's cute. You, that is.

_Sei il mio scatto_. – You're my jerk.

_Ti amo._ – I love you.

Note: If anyone's interested, after Tsuna threatened to freeze Giotto, was Giotto said was: "Kiss me."

A/N: Yay for fluff~ Been a while since I wrote something so fluffy. ...It was fluffy, right? Any who (dodges random object from ikebukurolove), Merry Christmas guys~


End file.
